


dare you to move

by orphan_account



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, basically jude and cardan doing the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: From tumblr, this is the prompt "“this is an sos from a helpless virgin (who doesn’t want to be a virgin anymore) to you, the most virile person i know. please teach me how all this works au” modern au





	dare you to move

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily relies on the fact Cardan is a little slutty.

Jude was twenty-one. She was graduating  _summa cum laude_  from Yale in two weeks. She had been excepted to Harvard Law and was feeling like an all around goddess except for one small thing. 

 

She was virgin. 

 

She’d never gone beyond kissing, and that was probably because she’d been so serious about studying. She’d always thought it would just  _happen_. But it hadn’t and she was  _not_  about to go to law school without some kind of experience under her belt. 

 

So that night, she spoke to some of the girls in her class and they  _all_  referred her to Cardan Greenbriar.  _The Cardan Greenbriar._ The man who had never met a woman he didn’t want to fuck. 

 

They all suggested that she use Tinder to match with him, as that was how he got most of his hookups. 

 

She’d been swiping for about twenty minutes and had matched with some people when her phone dinged and the “It’s a Match!” screen came up with Cardan’s face. 

 

She reminded herself she didn’t want to get involved with him, that she would just be another notch on his insufferable bedpost. 

 

[Cardan Greenbriar] dtf? 

 

[Jude Duarte] i need some help actually. 

 

[Cardan Greenbriar] with? 

 

[Jude Duarte] i’m a virgin. 

 

[Cardan Greenbriar] figures you’d be

 

[ Jude Duarte] excuse me? 

 

[Cardan Greenbriar] well you’re always studying and you never come to parties. 

 

[Jude Duarte] whatever, are you down? 

 

[Cardan Greenbriar] come over, i’ll make it good. i’m in the kappa kappa delta house, second floor, third door on your right. 

 

Jude huffed at her phone. He was such a dick. Maybe she should wait for someone who meant something to her? But boys her age were all the same. Best to get it over with.

 

She did her makeup and hair, she wasn’t sure why she did because it was all going to go to shit anyway but… she wanted to be pretty when it started at least. 

 

Thirty minutes later she rang the door to the kappa kappa delta fraternity house. She was surprised that it was open. She walked in, walked down the hall and knocked on Cardan’s door. 

 

He answered the door swiftly, he looked like he’d been drinking but that was nothing new. She could smell wine on his breath but it wasn’t unpleasant. He hugged her, took her hand and led her to the bed. There was some soft music playing and he had a candle lit. 

 

“Thought I’d go all out for your first time.” 

 

She was blushing, this was  _Cardan Greenbriar,_ king asshole and lover of loose women. 

 

“Uh, thanks,” Jude said, fumbling her words. Her palms were starting to sweat. 

 

He laid her down on the bed, it was a bigger than average bed for a college student and certainly nicer than hers. 

 

He went slow and she was thankful. He kissed her tenderly as if he gave a good goddamn about her when he didn’t. She kissed him back and slowly their kisses became more urgent. He was on top of her, fully clothed and she was pawing at his t-shirt. 

 

Cardan had more muscle than she’d thought and he had beautiful, wavy black hair. He was effortlessly graceful with her and she wasn’t quite sure how she was supposed to act. 

 

He pressed kisses to her neck and she let a soft moan work from her lips. She was about to start pulling off his shirt when his teeth dug into her neck and she moaned his name. This was what she had been missing out on. What a wonderful world of pleasure.

 

She drags his T-shirt off him and he slips the shoulder of her dress off and shimmies the hem of her dress up her thighs.

 

His mouth is on her breast and his hand is dangerously close to the apex of her thighs. This is her final chance to escape, before things really start to happen.

 

Cardan stops as he notices her hesitation, “You alright?”

 

She swallows hard, “yes, yes, more than alright.”

 

He decides this would be a good time to pull out a condom. He places it in her hand. She’s had sex ed, she knows how it works and it’s painfully obvious how much Cardan wants her, even though his pants.

 

He unbuckles his belt, shifts his pants down and pulls his dick out.

 

That’s going to be a problem.

 

“Cardan, you’ve got a  _huge_  dick, how in gods name is that going to fit inside me?” Her eyes are wide with anticipation? Lust?

 

“You’ll stretch, it’s ok, I’ll go slow.”

 

But before he starts fucking her, he places his mouth in between her thighs and eats her. His tongue is hot and she’s so, so turned on. He slips one finger into her and she nearly screams because she has never felt so full and so happy.

 

He adds a second finger and now he’s licking her clit and pumping his fingers in and out of her and she’s literally holding on to his bed because her vision is black around the edges and the fireworks start to go off in her belly and she’s seeing so many stars.

 

She comes to a few seconds later, realizing that Cardan had just given her, her first orgasm with just his fingers and tongue.

 

“Cardan, fuck me.”

 

He takes the condom wrapper and opens it but hands the condom to Jude, “put it on me, I want you totally on board with this, this is your night.”

 

So she slips the condom on and he lines himself up at her entrance before sinking into her.

 

He gets about half way and she tenses, “just give me a second.” She says and he reaches between their joined bodies and circles her clit with his thumb.

 

Her already very tight walls clench around him and he gasps. “Jude, Gods above.”

 

She’s smiling now and she pulls him down to her for a kiss and sinks the rest of the way into her. She’s so, so full of him, every single inch of him is inside of her and his hips are rocking inside her so gently.

 

He’s making love to her.

 

They’re not fucking.

 

The realization hits her like a ton of bricks. His mouth is on hers and she arches off the bed slightly when he pushes into her. God, she just wants all of this boy. She rocks her hips in time with his and she knows they’re both getting close.

 

“I’ve got to go faster,” he whispers in her ear.

 

“So do it,” Jude says, and then his strokes are wild, and so, so hot and deep.

 

She scratches a ragged trail of claw marks down his back as her climax takes her in waves. She’s not nearly as blinded by this one as she was her first, but the sensation is making her whole body feel like jelly.

 

Cardan calls out her name and as soon as he’s done pulls out of her, making her feel empty.

 

Cardan comes back to bed after disposing of the condom, “do you want to stay the night here?”

 

“Did you just offer to cuddle with me?” Jude asks. She’s shifting her skirt down and fixing herself up, as if she’s ready to leave.

 

But she’s not.

 

“Jude, there’s something you should know.”

 

“Oh great.”

 

“I have a strict no virgins policy so uh, you’re special. And I know girls can get attached to the guy they lose their virginity to but, uh, let me see your phone.”

 

She unlocks her phone and has it open to the phone app. He puts his number in and she wonders if this wasn’t all planned.

 

“Call me anytime Jude.”

 

“See you around.”


End file.
